Although Internet of Things (“IoT”) is currently being implemented in some commercial settings, such conventional IoT deployments do not appear to fully utilize the full interconnectedness with IoT-capable sensors, and, based on analysis of sensor data from these IoT-capable sensors, determine one or more actions to be taken and identify one or more devices (be they household devices, vehicular components, devices disposed in, on, or along a roadway, and/or devices disposed throughout a population area, etc.) for performing the determined one or more actions. Such conventional IoT deployments also do not appear to autonomously control each of the identified one or more devices to perform tasks based on the determined actions to be taken.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing smart environment functionality, which includes, without limitation, smart home, building, or customer premises functionality, smart vehicle functionality, smart roadway functionality, smart city functionality, etc.